bentenfandomcom-20200222-history
Heatblast
Heatblast هو OMNITRIX الصورة عينة DNA من Pyronite من Pyros . مظهر خارجي بن كما هيت بلاست هيت بلاست هو شكل من أشكال الحياة. ككيان قائم على النار ، يشع أقدامه لها تصميم بسيط يشبه البيضاوي لسان Heatblast مصنوع من النار. Tourist Trap هيت بلاست لمدة من العمر 4 سنوات مثل هيت بلاست لمدة 10 سنوات في السلسلة الأصلية ، ولكن مع هيئة أرقى ، ورأس كبير للغاية وصوت أعلى درجة. في نهاية المطاف الغريبة ، تشبه Heatblast آلان عن قرب، فقط أطول وليس نحيلا ومغير قليلا. لم تعد عيناه متصلة بالنار على رأسه. كانت الصخور الموجودة على جسمه. يبدو صوته مثل Jetray ، إلا أعمق. في The Forge of Creation ، كان هويت بلاست من العمر 10 سنوات دون تغيير تقريبًا عن ظهوره في السلسلة الأصلية. ومع ذلك ، لم تكن عيناه مرتبطة بالنيران المحيطة برأسه ، ورمز Omnitrix أخضر. في Omniverse ، يبدو أنه في يوم من العمر 16 عامًا ، كما هو الحال في الغريبة ، فقط. إنه طويل القامة وأكثر عضلة ، وتصميم وجهه مختلف وألواح كتفه مائلة قليلا. يبدو بن هيت بلاست في Omniverse آلذي يبلغ من العمر 11 عاما تماما كما هو الحال مع هيت بلاست البالغ من العمر 16 عاما، باستثناء أنه أقصر وأقل كثيرا من العضلات ثم نفسه في السادسة عشرة من عمره . يرتدي Heatblast رمز Omnitrix / Ultimatrix على صدره. RAT الجدول الزمني يشبه Heatblast المخطط الزمني الرئيسي لـ Heatblast في السلسلة الأصلية ، على أساس من هذا الإصدار على أجزاء حمراء داكنة على جسمه وعيناه غير متصلتين باللهيب على رأسه. بن 10000 كما هيت بلاست يشبه Heatblast تصميمه الأصلي للمسلسل ، ولكن هذا الإصدار يحتوي على بركتين جوين مثل Heatblast أصغر حجما ، وصدرها أكبر ، ووجهها أطول وأكثر انحناء. سواعدها هي أكثر نحافة من بن هيت بلاست. ترتدي هيتبلاست رمز Omnitrix على صدرها. Angry Heatblast.png|4 year old Heatblast in Don't Drink the Water 10_Heatblast_UA.png|10 year old Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Heatblast live.png|Heatblast in Race Against Time Heatblastdda.png|Heatblast in Destroy All Aliens Heatblast 10k.png|Ben 10,000 as Heatblast Gwen_10_as_Heatblast_001.png|10 year old Gwen as Heatblast in Gwen 10 القوى والقدرات Of_Predator_part1_95.png|Pyrokinesis SD1 (111).png|Limited Terrakinesis Heatblast kick.png|Enhanced Strength Heatblast fly.png|Flight Heatblast speed.png|Enhanced Speed TUE1 (123).png|Heat Generation SD1 (140).png|Underwater Heat Generation Heatblast لديه القدرة على توليد ومعالجة الحرارة هي تشكيل النار في أي شكل يختاره ، الكرات النارية الشائعة. يمكن أن تكون النار في يديه لاللكمات المشتعلة. Secrets يمكن Heatblast التنفس النار. حريق Heatblast يمكن أن تصبح ساخنة بما يكفي لإذابة دبابة، Viktor: The Spoils تذوب الطريق ودفن ما يقرب من Vilgax في الغليان القطران، وحتى دفن Vilgax في الأرض حتى كتفيه. The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 يمكن أن يجعل هيت بلاست نيرانه متفجرة ، موضحا عندما أصيبت هيت بلاست البالغة من العمر 4 سنوات بنوبة غضب شديدة تضخمت قوتها النارية لدرجة أن غوين أطلق عليها اسم "سوبر نوفا" شديدة لدرجة الحرارة وكانت إنهآ تبخرت نافورة الشباب ودمرت جزءا كبيرا من الكهف كانوا في. Don't Drink the Water يمكن لـ Heatblast إنشاء لوحة إطفاء الحرائق الصغيرة بسرعات عالية عبر إطلاق النار للخلف مثل المحرك. في هذا المنتدى ، لديه مهارة كافية للركوب في دائرة مستمرة. Monster Weather عندما يصاب بفيروس بارد ، تنعكس قوى هيت بلاست ، وتصنع البيروكينات الحركية Heatblast مقاومة للحريق ، وكذلك مقاومة للحرارة وغير معرضة للحمم البركانية. ومن المثير للاهتمام ، إنه مقاوم للبرودة ومقاومة للجليد. وفقًا لـ Dwayne ، The Heatblast رؤية نتائج هذه القدرة. لقد عززت هيت بلاست القوة والمتانة ، ما الذي يجعلك تشعر بالحرارة فيكتور ؟ بقلـم فيلجاكس دون أي ضرر. يمكن لـ Heatblast السباحة وصلاحياته؟ نقاط الضعف ﻿إذاً لم يكن كافياً أو لإطفاء الحرائق؟ عندما تكون تحت تأثير نزلات البرد ، يتحول على موقع (The Heatblast) يعمل بشكل جيد على مدار الساعة هيت بلاست النارية هجمات عديمة الفائدة ضد حيوانه المفترس الطبيعي، كرابدوزر . بسبب قدميه من النار ، يمكن أن تترك Destroy All Aliens التاريخ |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Heatblast first appeared in And Then There Were 10. Heatblast, while testing his powers, accidentally started a forest fire, but stopped it afterwards. *In Washington B.C., Heatblast saved some people from a burning building and caught some crooks. *In Permanent Retirement, Heatblast defeated the Limax. *In'' Tourist Trap, Heatblast trapped the Megawhatts. *In ''Kevin 11, Heatblast stopped Kevin from crashing two trains. Kevin also absorbed Heatblast's powers. *In The Alliance, Heatblast saved a hospital from a landslide and battled Rojo. *In Side Effects, Heatblast defeated Clancy and his cockroaches. *In Secrets, Heatblast battled Vilgax and his drones. Later, Heatblast escaped Vilgax's ship. *In The Big Tick, Heatblast failed to defeat the Great One. *Heatblast appeared five times in Back with a Vengeance. Firstly, he was used when Ben unlocked the Master Control. Then, he appeared in a photo. Heatblast was later used to see which alien could spit the best loogie. In the Null Void, Heatblast was used to escape Kevin and Vilgax and to battle a Null Guardian. *In Midnight Madness, Heatblast destroyed a mall while sleepwalking. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Heatblast rebelled against Kane North. *In Monster Weather, Heatblast battled S.A.M. *In The Visitor, Heatblast battled Xylene. *In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Heatblast defeated Hex and accidentally turned him into a baby. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Heatblast battled Mr. Mann and Mrs. Mann and when he figured out that the flames from his body will harden the Lenopans by freeing him from Mrs. Mann's right hand because it become hardened, he turned them into a statue. *In the second version of Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Heatblast defeated Animo and accidentally activated the Omnitrix's Self-Destruct Mode. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Heatblast made a barricade to the Mt. Rushmore base. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Heatblast escaped from Ben's locker and flew home. Later, Heatblast battled Retaliator only to get frozen by him. ;Ben (RAT Timeline) *In Ben 10: Race Against Time, Heatblast defeated Eon's Servants ;Gwen 10 *In Gwen 10, Heatblast wrote her name in the sky with fire, to Ben's chagrin (as he states, it took him a month to learn to do that). ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Heatblast attacked Vilgax before being hit into the air and turning into Stinkfly. *In Ken 10, Heatblast battled Sploot. |-|Shorts = ;Ben *In Survival Skills, Heatblast makes campfire, even though he is told not to go alien. Since he didn't keep his promise, Max and Gwen used him as a campfire while he was trying to make one with rocks. |-|Alien Force= Heatblast was unlocked before the events of Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 by scanning Alan Albright.File:VoV1_(209).png |-|Ultimate Alien= ;16 year old Ben *In Viktor: The Spoils, Heatblast defeated Viktor. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Heatblast melted Sentient Ultimate Big Chill's ice. *In The Beginning of the End, Heatblast flew to Sir George and tried to stop him fighting Vilgax. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Heatblast helped Sir George battle Vilgax. ;10 year old Ben *In The Forge of Creation, ten year old Heatblast battled Kevin and NRG. ;Ultimate Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Heatblast's powers are used by Ultimate Ben 10,000 to fight Eon. |-|Specials = *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Heatblast appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. ;Alpha *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Heatblast was used by Alpha. |-|Omniverse = ;16 year old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past, Heatblast chased and stopped Corvo. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Heatblast tried to attack Khyber, but was thrown away by Crabdozer. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Heatblast made a brief appearance when Ben thought the Omnitrix would turn him into something else if he tried to turn into Heatblast, and was promptly defeated by Crabdozer. *In Malefactor, Heatblast battled Buglizard. Later, Heatblast later flew hastily back to the Proto-TRUK. *In Store 23, Heatblast battled Dimension 23's Tetrax and Sevenseven. *In Showdown: Part 1, Heatblast tried to put out Pakmar's burning truck. Pakmar shouted to Heatblast that it was barbecue and he tried to tell Rook but Rook already blasted the tire causing the truck, Heatblast, and Pakmar to crash into the lake. Heatblast then saved Pakmar from drowning. *In T.G.I.S., Heatblast battled Munya. * In Stuck on You, Heatblast battled Khyber and Skurd, and has been teleported to the Plumber Headquarters by Blukic and Driba. * In A New Dawn, Heatblast briefly appeared as Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, Heatblast battled Malware. ;10 year old Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, Ben transformed into Heatblast in the past. ;Skurd *In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd gave Rath Heatblast's mace to battle Exo-Skull. *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd used Heatblast's breath while Blukic and Driba tried to remove him from the Omnitrix. *In A New Dawn, Skurd gave Mole-Stache Heatblast's maces to battle young Vilgax. ظهور |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Washington B.C.'' *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''The Alliance'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''The Big Tick'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x5) *''Midnight Madness'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''Monster Weather'' (selected alien was Ripjaws) *''The Visitor'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' (second version) *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' (cameo) *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (x2) ;Ben (RAT Timeline) *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' ;Kevin *''Framed'' (x2) ;Gwen 10 *''Gwen 10'' ;Ben 10,000 *''Ben 10,000'' *''Ken 10'' |-|Shorts= ;Ben *''Survival Skills'' |-|Ultimate Alien= ;16 year old Ben *''Viktor: The Spoils'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''The Beginning of the End'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' ;10 year old Ben *''The Forge of Creation'' (first re-appearance) ;Ultimate Ben *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' |-|Specials= *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) ;Alpha *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' |-|Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first re-appearance; intended alien was Big Chill) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' *''Malefactor'' (x2; first time intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Store 23'' *''Showdown: Part 1'' (intended alien was Water Hazard) *''T.G.I.S.'' *''Stuck on You'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben *''Trouble Helix'' ;10 year old Ben *''And Then There Was Ben'' ;Skurd *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''A New Dawn'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Snow Blind *The Height of Heat *Alien Data Files: Heatblast *Eggs with Legs *Dora Flora *The Past Is the Key to the Future ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Ghost Ship |-|Online Games= *Battle Ready *Alien Unlock *Ben 10: Slammers *Blockade Blitz *Critical Impact *Krakken Attack *Savage Pursuit *Saving Sparksville *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile) العاب الكترونية Protector of Earth Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Heatblast wins racing.jpg|Heatblast in Galactic Racing Heatblast in omniverse the video game.png|Heatblast in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) بن 10: حامي الأرض هيت بلاست هو واحد من الأجانب يجري إعطاؤهم من البداية ، أربعة أذرع هو الآخر ، لأنك تفتح المجموعات التي تستخدمها بكامل قوته. ستحتاج إلى قدراته على الجري من خلال النار وامتصاصه ، وكذلك لإنتاج صخرة لركوبها. النار الخطوة الخاصة بهم في إحداث جرم سماوي من النار حول ، ولت الخطوة الأكثر قوة "Armageddon" وتتميز Heatblast تصعد إلى السماء ، خارج الشاشة ، وتمطر كرات النار على أعدائه. بن 10: المجرة سباق Heatblast هو متسابق للعب في اللعبة. بن 10: كلي هيت بلاست هي لعبة غريبة في اللعبة (عام كل عام و 16 عامًا). بن 10: Omniverse 2 Heatblast هي شخصية غريبة قابلة للعب في اللعبة (فقط على 3DS). لكمة الوقت انفجار XL هيت بلاست هي واحدة من الأجانب التسمية والترجمات توافه *كان هيت بلاست أول أجنبي بن تتحول إلى. *عندما تصاب بفيروس بارد ، تتحول نيران هيت بلاست وحممها إلى اللون الأزرق وتستبدل قدراته الحركية البركانية *يتم استبدال هيت بلاست في مقدمة افتتاح Omniverse ' ق القوس 5. *في لعبة Omniverse ، يبدو شبح رايدر ، وهو Marvel Comics Superhero. المراجع أنظر ، *